ONESHOT: Nobody Noticed
by TeeLee123
Summary: Is Trunks really who we think he is?


Nobody Noticed

Trunks stood opposite Goten and Marron, with a tall net separating them. Both boys promised not to use their full strength since Marron wouldn't be able to keep up, but both boys couldn't resist their challenging nature, which Marron suffered for. Goten hit the beach ball over the net. Trunks lunged to the left, hitting the ball with all his might and getting a face full of sand as he landed. Faintly, he heard Marron groan, and soon she was leaping over sand castles, dodging running children, and ignoring whistles as she ran for the ball, which the wind carried further away whenever she came near.

Goten laughed." That's the third time in a row. If you keep hitting hard, my partner is going to quit."  
Trunks stood up, wiping the sand from his face." At least you have a partner. Two against one isn't exactly fair."  
"Did you ask if he wanted to play?" Goten asked, pointing his chin up the hill where Trunks sat watching them. More importantly, where he sat watching Trunks. "He creeps me out." Trunks shivered. " I don't like the way he looks at me."  
"Well, you'd have a creepy stare too if everyone you knew died and the world you tried to save fell to an enemy."  
"Yeah you're right. I guess I better get used to having an identical brother with the exact name." Trunks wiped the remaining sand sticking to his chest and swimming trunks. _I'm willing to get used to it, but is he?_

Trunks climbed the hill and sat beside his future self. For a moment they sat in silence, watching the dot that was Marron slowly grow big as she ran back with the ball. "It's still hard to believe Krillin settled down with an Android. Even harder to process they had a daughter together."  
"That last part was difficult for everyone." Trunks laughed, remembering the explanation Krillin gave to everyone, explaining how a machine and a man could reproduce.  
Mirai Trunks' eyes shifted to the side, focusing in on Trunks. Trunks put his guard up, recognizing that stare as one he used when examining prototypes and artificial specimens. A cold, calculating look that wasn't intended to be cast on living creatures with a soul. "Would you like to join our game Mirai Trunks?" Trunks couldn't help but notice the way Mirai Trunks tensed, a reaction he always had when somebody called him 'Mirai.' _If Mirai Trunks is going to stay, one of us has to change our name,_ Trunks decided, _since this is my timeline, it isn't going to be me._

Trunks stood. Trunks wondered how his future self could be comfortable wearing a jacket and grey pants on a hot day like this. "I'll head back first. Have fun with your friends."  
"They can be your friends too."  
Trunks looked back. He couldn't see his smile over the rim of his jacket, but Trunks knew it was there." No. I'll have my own soon enough. I know how you don't like to share."  
Of course he would know. They are the same person after all.

Trunks waited patiently for Goten and Marron to join him on the hill. Goten sat beside Trunks and both stared as Marron dragged herself up the hill, panting like a thirsty dog. "If I run across the beach one more time I think I'm going to faint!" Marron gasped, pitifully throwing the ball at Trunks' head. "I take it I won?" Trunks asked, twirling the ball in his hands.  
"No way! We were ahead by two points." Goten shouted.  
"Yeah but your partner just forfeited. Remember we said the game wasn't over until after forty rounds? We only made it to three."  
"Marron I know you can do this if you just tried." "Nope. Not going to happen. Game over, I quit, now take me home."  
Goten sighed.

Trunks spent the rest of his day visiting Gohan, chatting with friends, and double dating with Goten and his girlfriend to the movies, grabbing a bite to eat afterwards at the deli inside the mall.  
"Don't forget we have a sparring match with Gohan tomorrow." Goten laughed." Have to keep him in shape somehow. He's becoming a nerd."  
"You mean he's becoming a bigger nerd."  
" A ginormous nerd."

Trunks was surprised to see his future self waiting for him at the front door.  
"Hey Mirai Trunks, is Mom awake?"  
"Mother is sleeping." "And Dad? Still training in the gravity room?" Trunks asked, somewhat annoyed somebody else besides him was calling his parents anything other than their given name. Mirai Trunks had respectively called Vegeta 'Vegeta' and Bulma 'Bulma' when he first arrived, six months ago, but that completely changed. He's as much their son as Trunks, and it annoyed both of them.  
"Father is training. Probably wont go to bed for another three hours, it's just you and me." Trunks tried walking past Trunks to go inside the house, but his future self stopped him by holding out his arm. " I was actually hoping we could talk."  
"Okay. Talk."  
Trunks smiled, lifting his thumb." Actually, I thought we could fly somewhere more private."

Trunks followed his future self to the beach, the same beach they had spent the day at earlier but was now deserted of people. Trunks stayed behind his future self as they walked along the beach, something was up, and every instinct in his body told him he was in danger. And he was right.  
"Two Trunks cannot live in the same timeline."  
"I agree. Since I was here first I think you should be the one to change your name."  
Trunks stopped and turned to face Trunks." That's not what I meant."  
Trunks gasped as his future self wrapped his hands around his throat.  
To anybody who happened to be passing by, they would've seen two silhouettes fighting each other under the light of the moon, a brother's quarrel, perhaps, since both happened to look the same.

Nobody knew it was more than that.

Bulma looked out the kitchen window and was surprised to see her teenaged son outside kneeling ,with his back facing her, in the back yard. She filled her glass with water and chugged it before going out to investigate.  
"Trunks? What are you doing up so early, is everything okay?"  
Trunks turned, startled to hear a voice behind him. He smiled, unknowingly tracking dirt on his face as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Mother! You almost gave me a heart attack."  
"What are you hiding?" Bulma asked skeptically, recognizing his I-was-caught-with-my-hand-in-the-cookie-jar tone.  
Trunks' smile grew wider." I wanted it to be a surprise, but I just finished so I guess it's okay." Bulma's eyes widened as Trunks moved out of the way. Her eyes darted from the small shovel he held in his hands to the newly planted flower bed. "They're all blue."  
"Yeah. I thought blue was fitting. It is your favorite color." Trunks said, tugging on a strand of his mother's blue hair.  
"Wow thank you," Bulma squealed, embracing her son in a bear hug." I'll wake up Vegeta and Mirai Trunks- - we should take a family picture!"  
"Mirai Trunks left in the time machine this morning. He wanted me to tell you goodbye. He would've done it himself but didn't want to see you cry or anything."  
"Where did he go? He doesn't have a mother to return to!"  
Trunks shrugged." He's in a better place. He told me he didn't feel like he belonged here. Felt like he had to get stronger and the only way that would happen is if he went back in time and challenged some of our stronger opponents."  
"That sounds like something you Saiyans would do, especially Goku and Vegeta. I hope he'll be alright."  
"I'm sure he will be."

Goten flew down beside Trunks and Bulma." Trunks! We were supposed to meet Gohan outside North City an hour ago, remember?"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't tell me you blew off our sparring match just to plant flowers!" Goten cried.  
Trunks laughed nervously." Sorry, I lost track of time. We can spar with him now if you want."  
"Hurry let's go," Goten stopped pushing Trunks." Oh, hi Bulma!"

Years later. Dragonball GT. Android 17 Saga.

Trunks sat in the back of his limo and discarded the blazer of his suit. He stayed at the office later than usual. _Mother and Bulla must be at the Son house by now._  
"Driver, I'm running a little late. There's an extra twenty in it for you if you can get me there fast."  
"I've never let you down before sir. Ahh!" The driver screamed, unable to stop the limo from crashing into the man that flew down from the sky before them.

Trunks managed to keep the limo from swallowing his unconscious driver. Well it was a limo, now it looked like a compact smart car.  
"Come on, we've got to get you out of here." Their attacker decided to make things difficult by blasting them with a giant purple blast, exploding the remaining limo.

Trunks landed safely nearby, laying his unconscious driver gently in the grass. The attacker turned his head away from the remains of the limo. Trunks noted the attacker was amused he had managed to escape alive. Trunks gaped. _I don't believe it! That's either a resurrected Seventeen or an great duplicate!_

_. . ._

If your'e like me then you're probably wondering ,"How does Trunks know who Android 17? is? Wasn't he just a baby when Android 17 and Android 18 were after Goku?"

Exactly.

By the way, Trunks wasn't planting flowers to be sweet. He planted something else under the dirt, too. * wink, wink * Lol, it wasn't a random "hey I feel like planting flowers" moment. I'm not sure if everyone understood that. . .


End file.
